Le glas de la démence
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Indalecio s'apprête à achever de programmer la Rune d'Annihilation... Les yeux imprégnés de folie, il songe toutefois ce qu'il l'a conduit à en venir jusque-là...


**Note de l'auteur : Coucou,**

 **Alors voilà... Mon premier OS sur... Star Ocean 2. Un vieux jeu dont plus personne ne se souvient, sans doute... mais qui est à ce jour un de mes préférés. C'est Xialdene qui me l'a fait découvrir.  
**

 **Ici, j'ai écrit sur Indalecio. Enfin, Gabriel, le dixième Sage. Cet OS mélange la première version (celle de la PS1) à là deuxième (celle de la PSP). Les Dix Sages me fascinent, et je trouve dommage qu'on ait pas développé davantage ces personnages... M'enfin, il reste le domaine de la fanfiction pour ça.**

 **Cet OS prend place à la fin du jeu, quand le groupe de Claude et Rena doivent l'affronter. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

 _Aucun personnage de la Tri Ace et de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Le glas de la démence

L'Univers tout entier devait expier sa Faute.

C'est un regard sans âge, bien que hanté par une détermination malsaine, qui se posa sur la sphère aussi grande que leur propriétaire. Les lignes et les blocs rougeâtres de cette boule s'agençaient sans fin, et la lumière interne pulsait au même rythme que les éclairs mauves des poteaux encadrant l'autel. La Rune d'Annihilation, ou celle de la Création – tout dépendait de la fonction que celui qui la détendait lui attribuait. Lui, le denier des Dix Sages, s'apprêtait à détruire l'Univers qui n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui depuis longtemps.

Depuis la mort de sa Philia. Ce nom signifiait « L'amour du monde ».

La disparition brutale de sa femme l'avait déjà fragilisé. Une maladie la lui avait arrachée alors qu'il l'aimait si fort ! Il n'était parvenu à s'en remettre que grâce à leur chair de leur chair. Au final, elle aussi l'avait abandonné.

Sans elle, la vie avait perdu tout importance. Il y a presque cinq milliards d'années, elle avait été froidement assassinée par les rebelles qui refusaient que Nede gouverne les autres mondes... et les dirigeants le lui avaient caché sans état d'âme afin qu'il finalise l'arme ultime créée spécialement contre ces renégats. Les Dix Sages. À ce moment précis, il n'était pas Indalecio.

Il entendit des pas. Pourtant, il ne se retourna pas.

\- Docteur Lantis... Ou devrais-je dire... Indalecio...

Il écouta d'une oreille cette Nédianne qui avait vécu sur Expel après y avoir été envoyée par sa mère avec la Clé Quadratique, tout en faisant un saut de deux cents ans – ou plus ? Peu importe – dans le temps... Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne l'était pour les Nédians... encore moins pour eux, les Sages. Enfin... surtout pour lui.

\- … pour le salut de l'univers...

Lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de la mort de Philia, il s'était effondré; son esprit avait vacillé... Sur un coup de folie, il avait changé les ordres de ces surhumains qu'il avait créés : au lieu de protéger Nede et les mondes qu'elle régissait, au lieu de traquer juste les êtres abjects, alors ils devraient tout détruire. Plus aucune vie n'avait de valeur après la perte de celle de sa fille ! Tous devaient payer ! Tous !

Enfin, il avait transféré sa conscience dans le dernier Sage qu'il avait peaufiné – Indalecio, dont le nom de code était Gabriel. Les neuf autres contenaient chacun celle d'un criminel, qu'il soit Nédian ou issu d'une planète différente. Ces neuf hommes, il avait jugé qu'ils avaient droit à une seconde chance.

Aucune femme Sage créée dans le lot. Il y avait vaguement songé, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre en œuvre cette idée. Philia ne pouvait être considérée comme en étant une. Elle n'était pas complète. Son esprit et son âme avaient en grande partie disparu lorsqu'elle était morte. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas de véritable incarnation et pourquoi elle était de manière intrinsèque liée à lui.

Sauf les deux fois où elle avait déjoué son emprise pour contacter ce groupe minable d'humains.

Il était juste parvenu à ranimer un ersatz de réminiscence d'elle après qu'il eut investi le corps d'Indalecio pour le faire sien... et c'était à partir de ses souvenirs et des pouvoirs du Sage qu'il avait « recréé » cette image d'elle. Une forme d'énergie, une entité qui restreignait son potentiel de destruction, comme pour donner une dernière chance à l'humanité. Une partie de lui l'avait voulu, mais sa démence avait pris le pas sur sa raison, surtout après avoir été enfermé avec les autres Sages dans cette prison temporelle par les Nédians pendant des milliards d'années.

Ses longs cheveux rouges furent à peine dérangés par un souffle de vent. Ses iris émeraude, illuminés par une lueur d'impatience et de folie, scrutaient la sphère. Ses... collègues devaient avoir péri... peu importait. L'un d'entre eux avait voulu le trahir de toute façon. Un pas que la réminiscence de sa fille adorée avait franchi sans remords.

Par deux fois, elle avait décidé d'alerter ces voyageurs pour qu'ils l'arrêtent dans son entreprise : sur Expel, puis sur Nede.

Elle déploya sa présence fantomatique au-dessus de lui, le regard vide. Ses ailes d'ange battaient doucement, sans bruit.

 _Philia... pourquoi... ?_

Sa démence acheva de le conduire à anéantir ce qu'il restait d'elle. Par la pensée, il brisa le lien qu'il avait construit, ordonna sa destruction. La silhouette spectrale s'évanouit, la réminiscence de Philia s'éteignit à jamais, enfin libre. Un rire fou s'échappa des lèvres d'Indalecio, mais il fut tellement discret que la voix du jeune Terrien l'éclipsa.

\- Vos sombres desseins prennent fin ici !

Il entendit vaguement le Guerrier de la Lumière ajouter quelque chose tandis qu'il levait son épée pour fracasser la barrière qui les séparait. La Nédianne utilisa sa magie pour en faire de même. Sans résultat. Le Sage à la longue robe blanche bordée du même rouge que ses cheveux ne bougea pas. Un autre ricanement à la fois victorieux et triste jaillit de sa gorge, puis il leur parla doucement :

\- Bien joué... mais vous arrivez trop tard.

Le Sage eut conscience que ses paroles sonnaient faux et que le dénouement de ses tourments approchait, mais sa démence l'empêchait de s'en rendre vraiment compte. Emporté par ses propres mots et sa volonté d'annihilation, il se retourna, fit naître au bout de son doigt une étincelle bleue de pure magie...

Ce jeune Terrien l'anéantit. Il eut beau déployer tout son potentiel destructeur, il n'y parvint pas. Un dernier éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit avant que son corps, considéré comme étant parfait à bien des égards, s'effondre. La terre tremble (1).

Il s'abandonna dans les bras de la mort. Au-delà, peut-être que sa Philia adorée et sa tendre moitié l'attendaient... Il avait fait tout cela pour elles...

 _Pardonnez-moi._

L'Univers était préservé... mais une chose positive en ressortait, toutefois : Energy Nede, la source de tous les maux, n'était plus. La Faute avait été expiée.

* * *

(1) : Présent de narration. Donc c'est parfaitement normal ici dans un récit au passé. C'est la première fois que je le teste dans mes écrits. Il sert à accélérer les choses et à marquer davantage l'instantané de tel événement.

* * *

 **Pour les personnes connaissant par miracle Star Ocean 2, comment trouvez-vous les Dix Sages ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? A bientôt !**


End file.
